Orange Team
' )]]THE ORANGE TEAM' Insignia: A stylised 'sun', complete with rays. Members: ORA1: Vincent Sullivan School: Detroit Central Weapon: Digital Camera ORA2: Brennan O'Brian School: Detroit Central Weapon: Bottle of LSD labeled "Water Purification Tablets" ORA3: Ferric "Eric" Tam School: SDA Weapon: KA-BAR Combat Knife ORA4: Tiffany Dexter School: Detroit Central Weapon: Colt Anaconda .45 Magnum ORA5: Katherine "Kathy" Clements School: Detroit Central Weapon: Swordcane Mentor: 'The SDA Teacher "I have full confidence in the Academy's ability in this competition. As in every other area, we will excel." Name: Dr. Millard Smith Age: 35 Gender: Male Appearance: Dr. Smith is a small, thin man, who walks with a slight hunch. He would be handsome, were his face not constantly creased with worry lines. He wears his brown hair slicked back, and has let his facial hair get out of control in the past few days, resulting in a noticeably rough stubble. At school, he dresses with the formality expected off teacher; off duty, he wears shorts and t-shirts whenever possible. Biography: Dr. Smith was employed at Silver Dragon Academy, as a teacher of computer sciences. His class was fairly unremarkable, and his performance nothing above adequate for the prestigious academy, but he was a bit more morally flexible than his colleagues, and thus, when the producers of SOTF-TV came looking for a teacher to fill the roll of mentor, Dr. Smith accepted the offer. As soon as this became known to the academy, he was fired, however, this has not yet become widely known. Dr. Smith believes that, should he succeed in leading his team to victory, and ensuring the return of some SDA students, the academy will have no choice but to restore his position. Failing that, he plans to use the publicity of the show to get a book deal and milk the whole thing for all that it's worth. At the moment, he's putting on a patriotic line, and still acting as though he represents his school, because that's the story the public wants to hear. Team Conclusion: Team Orange has pretty good muscle, skill, and intelligence behind it, but it also has some severe hurdles to overcome when it comes to armament, teamwork potential, and mentor cooperation. Mentor's Comment: Hey, now. That's quite uncalled for. Since I represent the interests of the Academy, I will, of course, be seeing Mr. Tam out of this affair alive, as well as whichever of his teammates show the common sense to follow his and my lead. I must suspect, though, that things have been stack against me as a sick joke. Why, I ask, am I not in charge of the White Team? Anyways, look for my book on this experience from an academic perspective, out a few months after the end of the season. Team Evaluations Kills: Isaac King, Terrilynn "Lynn" Boden, Ben Grayson, Glen Bole, Anna Hitchins Eliminated By: The death of Vincent Sullivan from wounds and infection Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Mentor Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Millard Smith, in chronological order. *The Walking Dead *Peers *Reflection *A Generation Lost in Space *Of Moons, Birds & Monsters Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Millard Smith and the Orange Team. What did you like, or dislike, about the team? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Teams